Pushing Me A Little Higher
by Miryoku
Summary: He never expected this to happen but unfortunately she didn’t either. Azureshipping oneshot


Yoku: Sweet! I couldn't help but write this. After reading a couple of Kingdom Hearts fanfics I came out with this. **OOC-ness**, spelling and grammar (but hey who's perfect?) **It is rated just in case**.

Disclaimer: I do not own and if I did I would make it into a romance series.

**Summary: **He never expected this to happen but unfortunately she didn't either. Azureshipping one-shot

**Pushing Me A Little Higher**

Seto Kaiba, CEO and heartless to all, was not happy. He stood silently with his arms crossed over his chest an eye-brow twitching and mouth set in a straight line. He continued to glare daggers at the back of his partner's brown head.

The full moon sprayed above over the dark sky; crickets played their silent melody and a creak was heard every now and then.

He had sighed giving in to defeat. He was tired and he wanted to go back home but the girl in front of him wouldn't let him go, if he did she 'promised' she'll tackle him. Promised meant would be that she had threatened to tackle him down to the ground but obviously you all knew that…

Anyways, he shook his head. Brown locks swayed, he placed a hand at the bridge of his nose. Reflecting at the whole outcome he began to wonder why he did what he did.

_It's Midnight… _

_The moonlight flew through his window and the curtains lifted. The teenage brunet couldn't get a wink of sleep. There was an annoying tapping coming from the window just beside his bed. He clenched his teeth together._

'_Maybe if I count sheep, it'll go away…' he thought rolling over._

_One sheep… two sheep…_

_**Tap tap tap**_

_Let's face it… Seto Kaiba never counted sheep just to go bed._

_Three sheep…_

_Unfortunately…_

…_Four sheep… five sheep…_

_**Tap**_

…_it didn't work…_

_**Tap tap **_

_Growling he flung his sheets off and walked over to his window. He blew it open and the tapping stopped. Staring down at the intruder with his blue eyes he was met with the same pair only this time with a more feminine look._

"_Gardner…" Seto replied with venom in his voice. "What the hell are you doing outside my window?" he questioned to the girl who stood on ground level._

_Téa Gardner with a grin plastered on her soft look stared up at him with innocence. "I can't sleep," she replied up at him from where he stood three levels from his mansion._

"_WHAT?!"_

"_I can't sleep," she repeated._

"_I know that you idiot but if you don't already now it's the middle of the night," he paused, "and how the hell did you get past the guards?!" the male pointed._

_Téa looked over her shoulder. A brick fence surrounded the Kaiba mansion while the dimmed street lights decorated the faint street. She looked back at him._

"_I climbed," she jerked a thumb answering as if it were obvious. _

"_You climbed…" his eyes lay half-lidded watching her nod her head. He shook his head ridding thoughts of further argument. His mind grew tired, "What the hell do you want?"_

"_I want you to come with me."_

_Seto leaned further on the railing with a brow raised. 'I have to be dreaming,' he thought. "What?" he interrupted her knowing full well she'd repeat her answer._

_She rolled her own blue eyes. "To the park," she pointed towards his brick fence, "come with me to the park."_

_He blinked registering her odd words. "The park…?" he watched her nod. "Gardner, why won't you go to one of your friends and ask them?"_

_She smiled at him playfully or so he thought he saw. _

"_They're asleep."_

_Seto Kaiba face-faulted; he clenched his fists knuckles turning white. "What the hell?! So was I!!"_

He brought his flashes back towards the present. His eyes were growing tired and that unbearable squeaking was really starting to annoy him.

"Gardner," he forced her attention from his spot behind her.

Téa hummed a little tune. Her hands were clamped around the chains of the swing she sat.

"Yes."

There was silence for a brief moment.

"Why are we here?"

…

"Because…" she looked over her shoulder, a nice pink robe dressed over her nightly pajamas. "It's a nice night tonight…"

He sighed as he checked his watch wrapped underneath his long blue silk sleeve of his own nightly wear. A dark blue robe dressed his form. He sighed again and stared at the back of her head a few feet away from her just in case she swung back from her seat.

Growling he crossed to her. His hands attached on to the chains of her seat causing her to rustle.

"So let me get this straight," Téa looked up at him while blinking. "You woke me up and dragged me at this ungodly hour, just because it's 'a nice night'?" he wanted to shout but restrained himself from doing so.

"Um… Sorry…" she smiled up at him her head bent back.

He repressed himself from crying out. He hunched his shoulders and shadowed her eyes his left canine tooth peeking out from his furious form.

"Gardner you're really pushing it…" he managed, her only rely was a tired grin.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"But you did…" he relaxed looking down at her.

"True but I thought you were a heavy sleeper," she watched him narrow his eyes.

"Well I'm not… beside I stayed up half the night working in my office," he pointed out while Téa let out an 'ah'.

As the two stared at each other's eyes a brief silence lifted all around.

"You know Kaiba…"

"Hm…"

"You could've gone back to bed," her head tilted.

Seto sighed for the umpteenth time that night lowering his head down a bit. "I would if I could if you weren't annoying me at the time," he mumbled.

She raised a thin brow. "At the time?" her voice raised with confusion.

He glared at her. "You were throwing pebbles at my bedroom window," she had to hold a giggle. "It's not funny; I'm a light sleeper… beside how the did you know that was my window? For all I know you could've woken up Mokuba."

There was a slight pause. "Before I answer I just want to say that I'm not a stalker or one of your fangirls," she received a small chuckle, "and secondly Mokuba told me.

His lips then dropped. "Mokuba?" the girl nodded. "You didn't—" she shook her head the strands of her hair continued to hang down.

"I called him."

…

"You called him?"

"Yea and before you yell about not hearing the phone," she held up a hand. "Mokuba gave a walkie talkie." She abruptly waved her palm interrupting him, "Yes a walkie talkie."

Téa looked away the silence resumed its early task. Her free hand attached back on to the chains just below his clenched fist. Seto held a groan of frustration and continued to stare at the top of her head right after she had craned her sight away. The squeaking presumed its task again with Téa causing the ruckus.

He heard a somewhat silent request coming from the girl. He had raised a brow at her, "Can you push me a bit?"

"Why?" he asked.

She stared up at him with a somewhat tired expression. "Too tired… Legs can't move anymore…" she put it.

Seto rolled his eyes at her but sighed when she gave him this look. "Fine…" He took her by the chains and lightly pushed.

"Oh, come Kaiba you push like a girl," Téa giggled not going very far.

The male glared but an evil grin then planted itself. When she came back to him he laid both palms out on the back of her and pushed with force causing the girl to fall forward and let out yelp.

"Kaiba!!"

Seto laughed hearing her cry out. Téa had then picked herself up and glaring daggers at him.

"How dare you?" she poked him in the chest being fully awake.

He pawed her hand away a smile still gracing his lips. "Just shut up and get back on," he twirled her settling her back on the seat.

A rattle sounded as Téa pouted in her seat. Moments later he felt her flint when he placed his hands on the back of her. Seto couldn't help but grin evilly in his head, of course. The teen leaned ever so lightly his chin nearly pressed on top of her shoulder.

"Afraid…?"

The back hair stood on end as she felt his breath ever so close. His warm aura warmed her senses, his body nearly pressed against hers while his hands clenched around the top chains of the swing she sat.

She turned to the side where his face laid, their profiles touched.

"Course not," she seems to whisper their blue eyes never broke in contact.

A small tug lifted at the corner of his mouth. His mind had gone blank as he searched her eyes. Without a thought he leaned with eyes closed, warm lips was met. He felt her being unsure until she finally responded. Hands reaching for more, Téa upped herself while Seto leaned further in.

The crickets lightly played a sweet sounding melody for the two, the half crescent moon hanged above their heads while the tiny imprints of stars reflected.

The two broke away wanting a new air. Téa had shuddered while Seto licked his lips. His brown bangs hanged over the side of him as he rested against her soft silk. A sudden urge of holding her fluttered in him but he restrained himself from doing so.

He sighed clearing his state of mind.

"Kaiba…" Téa addressed him.

Seto pulled away in order to stare at her in question. "Hn…"

She tilted her head and smiled as if the scene that took place hasn't really happened but a blush still appeared on her features.

"Can you… push me a little higher…?"

Seto raised a brow at her odd request but took his place from behind her.

"You better not actually push me off the seat, Seto?" she warned using his first name glaring at him over her shoulder.

He couldn't help but chuckle. A soft push, he edges his way in order to set her in the right flow.

"You better not fall asleep on there or I will push you off this swing," he warned with amusement.

Téa let out a disbelieving sound but continued to enjoy the company of her partner and soft moving flow of the swing.

**THE END**

Yoku: YAY! Another one-shot finally done! Hope it wasn't too **OOC**. I just love the way how I place those two in. It's like magic. I believe I would place this in the same category as my other story **Swingers** but not quite since the situation was a bit different.

Please read and review. No flames!

More will soon to come as well as the other chapters of **Running In The Rain** and **King Me**! Look for those in the near future.


End file.
